¡Felizmente casados!
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: ¡Esto estaba mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡Por el amor al té y a los scones! ¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de hacer? Pero... en el fondo, eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo ¿no? One-shot


Hola! Bueno...se que no he actualizado cosas que no debería actualizar pero me pondré a ello a partir de la próxima semana.

No sé si alguien sigue Wake me up when the world disappears o Mine... pero, respecto al primero, inicio con el cap desde mañana :'D y, en referencia a lo segundo, tengo los 3/4 hechos desde hace un tiempo pero no pude acabar con la última parte. Tengo fe de subirlo mañana.

La idea base es de mi hermana y los primeros párrafos son de ella, luego se lo robé y terminé dándole trama y un final muahahaha

Ok, ya.

 **Advertencias:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya Hidekaz. El merchandishing mencionado le pertenece a Marvel -no tengo idea de si existen o no pero el Capi y Iron Man son propiedad de Marvel... y Spider-man también :v-

* * *

¿Cómo llegué a esto? Por el amor a todo lo que tenía ¡Era la peor persona del mundo! Dios, ¿Cómo había aceptado ser parte de esto? Iba en contra de mi moral y de mis principios y esas cosas... era una vergüenza para mi país.

¡Calma, calma! Aún faltan 30 minutos para que vengan los padres del rubio y acabar con el trabajo. Sí, solo 30 minutos de tortura y agonía.

No debería estar haciendo esto con el menor sabiendo que...bueno, Alfred no era tan pequeño que digamos. Tenía unos 13 y yo rondaba los 17, faltaban 5 meses para mis 18 así que eso no lo hacía ilegal, ¿Verdad? No estaba haciendo nada malo con el niño que tenía que cuidar. Sólo... sólo estábamos jugando, como cualquier niño normal lo haría.

¡Mentira! ¡Ningún niño normal jugaría así!

-¿Arthur? -Tira de mi brazo y me saca de mis pensamientos. El pequeño Alfred lucía un gran vestido de novia, moviendo el velo de un lado hacia otro. Dios, en cualquier momento terminaría con un infarto de seguir viéndolo así. Tan lindo y tierno... ¡AGH! Reacciona, maldita sea ¡No es momento para pensar en eso!- ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿O acaso me veo mal con el vestido?

-N-no, ¡Nada de eso, Alfred! -Traté de que mis nervios no se notaran pero, al parecer, era un completo desastre- ¡Lu-luces muy bien! -Mierda, sentía las mejillas hirviendo a la par que las suyas se cubrían de color- Qui-quiero decir que... no te ves tan mal. -Su sonrisa había disminuido ¿le había afectado lo que dije?

\- Oh... -desvió la mirada para otro lado mientras aprovechaba las circunstancias para intentar recuperarme- Entonces... ¿ya estás listo? -volvió a verme con esa enorme sonrisa que me hacía sentir más culpable. Esto no estaba bien.

Lo que sentía no estaba bien, darle alas a todo esto no estaba bien... Solo nos llevábamos 4 años ¡pero de todas formas seguía sin estar bien! Maldita la hora en la que acepté cuidarlo. ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas, Kirkland?! ¡En qué!

\- Y-Yes... I guess... -lo dije casi en un susurro. Esto no estaba pasando porque... porque sencillamente no debería pasar. ¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

\- Ok! -tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la mesa, donde estaba el "ministro" esperándonos.

Claro, el matrimonio lo iba a oficiar Teddy, el osito marrón de ojos azules y con lentes que tenía Alfred. Al menos, esto hacía reafirmar lo absurdo que resultaba todo y que era imposible que fuese verdad... Está bien, desanimaba, pero era la verdad.

El oso con la corbata formada por un lazo con la bandera de los Estados Unidos de América nos miraba, con esos ojos de botón vacíos y sin alma. El pequeño se había conseguido un libro de Historia y lo había abierto al azar -con la estúpida ironía de que el tema tratado era la "Special Relationship"- para luego ponerlo a los pies del juguete y que fungiera como una especie de Biblia.

Alfred estaba emocionado, apretaba mi mano con fuerza. La verdad es que mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte de sólo imaginar que existiese la posibilidad de que alguna vez esto sucediera...

\- Amigos míos, esta noche estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos personas que se aman -usaba un falsete grave tratando de ponerle una voz al oso. Tuve que aguantarme la risa al ver que se refería con "amigos míos" a toda la horda de muñecos y demás juguetes atrás de nosotros.- Así que, en nombre de Marvel y DC, bendecimos la unión entre Arthur Kirkland y Alfred F. Jones... por favor, sus votos...

¿Marvel y DC? ¿En serio? Ok, va... es triste que sea de esta forma. Esto es estúpido.

\- ¡Yo comienzo! -Alfred apretó más mi mano mientras que con la otra se levantaba el velo, se giró y me miró a los ojos.- Yo, Alfred Frederick Jones, te prometo a ti, Arthur Kirkland, amarte y respetarte, quererte en la salud y la enfermedad... y estar a tu lado aunque intentes envenenarme con tus scones o ahogarme en té. Y te doy este anillo -acercó la mano libre hasta un bulto de algodón donde estaba el aro coleccionable de Iron Man que hace no mucho tiempo se había obsesionado por tener, lo tomó y levantó mi mano para colocarlo en mi anular- en muestra de mi eterno amor.

Lo miraba sin saber que decir. Su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos eran sinceros, como solo él podría expresar en la mirada... Sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban al rojo más rojo que alguna vez pudiese imaginar, fantaseando en cómo sería nuestra vida juntos...

Lo había planeado todo, no había duda. Desde que esté con este traje... hasta el hurto del vestido de novia que usó su madre en su respectivo matrimonio, del cual se enorgullecía de aún poder entrar en él...

 _El Sr. Jones me había llamado esta mañana diciendo que tenía un compromiso del trabajo y que asistiría a él con su esposa por lo que si estaba disponible para cuidar a Alfred. Lo pensé durante unos minutos y, la verdad, es que me hacían falta unos cuantos dólares más para comprar la última trilogía de libros a la que tanto me había enganchado..._

 _No dudé en decirle que sí aunque terminé arrepintiéndome de ello al volver a oír el nombre de Alfred. Llevaba mucho tiempo evitándolo porque tenía vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara._

 _Es estúpido, lo sé, pero me había enamorado de un chico 4 años menos que yo que aún conservaba la inocencia de cuando jugábamos en la primaria. Era ilógico, y más aún, era aún más vergonzoso que sus padres confiaran en mí como primera opción para cuidar de su hijo..._

 _Resulta que sus padres eran muy sobreprotectores y confiaban en mi "madurez" como para tenerme de niñero y... ¿Cómo rayos terminaba accediendo? ¿Qué clase de masoquista se supone que soy? Scott se burlaría en mi cara, estoy seguro. Como sea, era algo que tenía que superar, era mi vecino después de todo._

 _Faltaba media hora para la hora acordada por lo que prepare mi mochila poniendo un par de libros dentro cuando sentí el vibrador del celular anunciando el mensaje entrante._

 _"Arthur, hoy juguemos a los espías! Te parece? :)"_

 _Era el número de Alfred. Al menos, sabía que iba para allá._

 _Suspiré pesadamente mientras pensaba en que cosa poder llevar para el bendito juego hasta que se me ocurrió algo y terminé corriendo escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto esperando terminar y estar puntual en la casa de los Jones._

 _Y estaba ahí, parado en la puerta con ganas de palmearme la frente. No es que me disgustara vestir así... pero me decepcionaba tener que usar esta ropa para este tipo de cosas._

 _La Sra. Jones abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y se quedó muda cuando me vio. No sé si por la impresión de verme así -de forma positiva- o las ganas de reírse porque haya terminado metido en los líos de su hijo -otra vez-._

 _\- Es por un juego de espías, Mrs. Jones- Traté de sonar algo serio pero salió más como un susurro producto de la vergüenza que sentía._

 _\- Entiendo, entiendo, James Bond -Me guiño el ojo y abrió la puerta de par en par invitándome a pasar._

 _Como siempre, la sala estaba perfectamente ordenada y bien decorada al gusto americano. Supongo que era su forma de mantener presente a su país ahora que se habían mudado a Inglaterra..._

 _Los Jones son demasiado patrióticos ¿sabes? Es decir, terminan siendo una completa molestia los 4 de Julio._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo para que la cabeza de la familia bajara, se riera un poco a costillas mías y ambos padres me explicaran el tiempo y los cuidados que debía tener: desde la hora de la cena, donde podía conseguir la comida y hasta la hora en que regresarían. Había escuchado a Alfred correr de un lado para otro entre su cuarto, el comedor y sabe Dios dónde más pero decidí no darle importancia. Sea lo que sea lo que hacía, lidiaría más tarde con ello._

 _Después de la despedida, la puerta se cerró y suspiré al verlos salir. Sólo nos llevábamos 4 años... recuerdo perfectamente que a la edad que tenía el americano, yo ya era capaz de saber cuidar de mí mismo -maldito Scott, perro desgraciado. ¡Sólo a él se le ocurre salir de fiesta dejando a sus hermanos menores desamparados!... bueno, sólo a mí. Los otros 3 idiotas hacían su vida aparte.-_

 _\- ¡Alfred! Supongo que ya oíste a tus padres. ¡Nada de helado hoy! -Su madre andaba un poco paranoica con el tema de la lluvia frecuente y el cambio de clima por lo que preferí no rebatirle nada cuando me dio las instrucciones._

 _Lo llamé un par de veces más pero no tuve respuesta. Subí a su cuarto y no estaba, revisé la pieza de sus padres y no había rastro de él. Baje de nuevo las escaleras y le dí un vistazo a la cocina pero no había nada fuera de lugar así que volví a la sala y lo encontré allí, de pie, con el vestido blanco y las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _\- Decidí cambiar de juego... -tenía una sonrisa tímida mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente._

 _Cambio de juego mis calzones, Alfred. ¡A mí no me engañas!_

 _Well... así había comenzado el paraíso/infierno en el que me encontraba ahora._

\- ¿Arthur? ¡Hey, Arthur! -sentí como sacudían mi mano por lo que reaccioné rápido y volví a mirar al norteamericano, quien tenía un gesto de desaprobación en el rostro y negaba con la cabeza.- ¡Es tu turno!

\- Eh... -¿Qué mierda se supone que iba a decirle?- Yo... Arthur Kirkland... -La voz me temblaba, quería que la tierra me tragase- Te prometo a ti, Alfred F. Jones... -Me detuve un momento mientras me daba ánimos a mí mismo. Quien sabe, tal vez si acabábamos esto rápido, a Al se le quitaría el interés y haría de cuenta que nunca pasó- Amarte y respetarte, quererte en la salud y la enfermedad...- Sentía que el corazón se me saldría del pecho si seguía pero... no iba a dejar que ese idiota se saliera con la suya- Y estar a tu lado aunque termines atragantándote en hamburguesas y acabes tirado en tu cama como morsa enganchado a tus consolas de videojuegos .-miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi el gesto en su rostro. Hacía sobre esfuerzos para mantener la boca cerrada y tener la sonrisa en su cara pero el tic en el ojo era demasiado exagerado.- Y te doy este anillo -Tomé el aro restante del bulto de algodón, uno del... Capitán América. Levanté nuestras manos entrelazadas, las separé y coloqué el anillo en su dedo anular- en muestra de mi eterno amor.

\- Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Había usado la voz grave de nuevo y, al acabar de hacerlo, Alfred volteó con una mirada y un gesto de odio infinito hacia atrás, luego volvió a verme y me sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado. -Entonces, los declaro marido y mujer... ¡Puede besar a la novia!

Y ahí mi cerebro explotó. No me jodas... en serio no esperaba que hiciéramos eso ¿o sí?

Mierda, al parecer sí. Nos giramos hasta vernos cara a cara, sus mejillas estaban aún más rojas de los que había estado ya y sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas. Tomó mis dos manos y las apretó dulcemente mientras juntaba los labios y cerraba los ojos y yo y mi maldito autocontrol nos fuimos... a la putah.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, sentía el apretón de sus manos aún más fuerte sobre las mías y juro que podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de nuestros corazones... hasta que algo destruyó todo el momento mágico.

\- Good evening, guys! -La Sra. Jones y su voz melodiosa entraban en acción, junto al sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Asumo que su marido lo ha de haber hecho...

\- ¿Dónde están chicos? -El padre era quien hablaba ahora.

Giré la cabeza abriendo los ojos de golpe. Me enderecé cuán rápido pude y pestañee un par de veces antes de entrar en pánico por la forma en la que Alfred estaba vestido así que gire rápidamente hacia él y el hijo de p... de la Sra. Jones estaba con un traje de vaquero mientras me guiñaba el ojo y me arrastraba con él a la sala.

\- Mom, dad! ¡Aquí estamos!

No tengo ni puñetera idea de que acaba de ocurrir y tampoco quiero pensar mucho en ello... Son demasiadas cosas para un sólo día.

\- Siento haberte molestado por sólo un par de horas, Arthur -El Sr. Jones trataba de disculparse.- La reunión terminó antes de lo esperado pero, no te preocupes, el dinero no será menos...

\- No se preocupe, Mr Jones. Está bien. -sonreí lo más cordialmente que pude e intenté rehusarme de recibir el pago pero no sirvió de mucho. El padre metió el dinero en uno de mis bolsillos y me dio una palmada en el hombro susurrando un leve "gracias" seguido de "no quiero objeciones".

Al parecer, la cabezonería es de familia.

\- Arthur ¿nos acompañas a cenar, cielo? -La mujer me veía con una sonrisa radiante pero, la verdad, ya no sabía que cara poner frente a ellos. Después de casi haber besado a su hijo ¿Que mierda iba a hacer sentado en esa mesa compartiendo la cena con ellos?

Preferí volver a casa lo más rápido posible -sí, aún tenía algo de orgullo- por lo que tuve que despedirme de la familia entera y, al hacerlo de Alfred, no tuvo otra mejor idea que darme un beso en la mejilla y susurrarme al oído "es una promesa"

Si tan sólo supiera...

.

.

.

Nunca imaginé repetir esta situación, ya bastantes traumas había tenido con lo sucedido aquella noche...

Miraba de un lado a otro y veía a las personas sentadas, sonriéndome mientras daban una leve afirmación con la cabeza. Unos levantaban el dedo pulgar y otros... otros estaban con el celular en mano, de pie, grabándome.

¡Joder! ¿Qué acaso no saben que no me gustan las cámaras?

Da igual, supongo que puedo dejar pasarlo por hoy.

Sentí un apretón en mi mano que me hizo girar el rostro en dirección al causante y me topé con una sonrisa radiante y unos ojos azules que brillaban como aquel día...

Ahora mismo estaba seguro que estaba nervioso como esa vez, con el sonrojo y los temblores de igual intensidad aunque ahora las razones eran otras. Mis manos temblaban y me daba vergüenza si de los nervios terminaba con las manos sudosas ¡no quiero que algo tan embarazoso me pase!

\- Amigos míos, este día estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos personas que se aman -Esta vez no era un falsete, el ministro no era un oso con la bandera de USA como corbata y el "amigos míos" involucraba a nuestros vecinos y amigos de la infancia, a los padres de Alfred y a los míos... y a mis estúpidos hermanos con traje.- Así que, en nombre de Dios y la autoridad que el Estado me confiere, bendecimos la unión entre Arthur Kirkland y Alfred Jones -el hombre extendió las manos, se inclinó un poco hacia nosotros y nos sonrió de una forma amigable.- Por favor, sus votos.

Ambos nos giramos hasta estar frente al otro. Se veía muy bien de negro... esta vez yo había optado usar el blanco ¿por qué? Porque conocía a mi futuro esposo lo suficiente como para saber que terminaría hecho un desastre si usaba ese color.

\- Yo, Alfred Frederick Jones, te prometo a ti, Arthur Kirkland, amarte y respetarte -Levantó mi mano y me sonrió a pesar de que su voz temblaba-, quererte en la salud y la enfermedad... y estar a tu lado aunque intentes envenenarme con tus scones o ahogarme en té - Oír aquellas palabras hicieron que las lágrimas amenazaran con escaparse. Ese idiota había mandado a la basura el escrito que ya habíamos ensayado y... a la mierda, nunca imaginé que recordaría esas palabras.- Y te doy este anillo -acercó la mano libre hasta el cojín rojo que llevaba el paje y tomó uno de los aros dorados y los colocó en mi anular, sobre el anillo ajustable de Iron Man que me había regalado esa noche - en muestra de mi eterno amor.

Aún recuerdo que en una de nuestras primeras salidas desde que empezamos a ser novios, me dijo que le había costado casi 200 cajas de cereales el hallar el par del Capitán América y Iron Man y, cuando mencionó que tenía uno de Spider-man guardado esperando por el momento indicado, era obvio que terminé moliéndolo a golpes.

Aunque no negaré que fue lindo que pensara en ello...

Como sea, no se esperó que yo conservara el anillo como un tesoro valioso y la verdad es que no imaginé que el haría lo mismo con el suyo. Recuerdo también que al día siguiente el empezó a usarlo y yo lo imité para no quedarme atrás...

Pero ambos sabíamos que usarlo significaba mucho más que eso.

\- Yo... Arthur Kirkland... -Tenía la voz quebrada y estaba seguro que mis ojos lucían vidriosos en este momento- Te prometo a ti, Alfred Frederick Jones amarte y respetarte, quererte en la salud y la enfermedad... -Tomé una bocanada de aire mientra mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa- Y estar a tu lado aunque termines atragantándote en hamburguesas y acabes tirado en tu cama como morsa enganchado a tus consolas de videojuegos .- Toda la sala había estallado en risa, hasta el ministro. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi el gesto en su rostro. Las lágrimas brotaban y su sonrisa se había ensanchado. Yo también recordaba las palabras exactas.- Y te doy este anillo -Tomé el aro de oro restante, levanté su mano y lo coloqué en su anular, sobre el anillo del Capitán América- en muestra de mi eterno amor.

\- Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre- Esta vez ambos giramos el rostro hacia los invitados con una cara de odio infinito para que luego volviésemos a nuestra posición inicial y nuestras miradas se cruzaran haciendo que termináramos en un ataque de risa. Era nuestro pequeño secreto.- Entonces, los declaro marido y marido... ¡Puede besar al novio!

Ambos nos miramos, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas. Sentí como Alfred pasaba el brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él y yo enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para fundirnos en uno de los besos más tiernos que hayamos tenido. Nos separamos y nuestras frentes se tocaron mientras nos susurrábamos un "te amo" solo para el alcance de nuestros oídos.

Las palmas, vitoreos y gritos de emoción nos hicieron girar para observar a nuestros más allegados. Nuestras madres estaban de pie, abrazándose y llorando mientras que nuestros padres nos daban su aprobación afirmando con la cabeza. Scott, Thomas, Dylan e Ian -los monstruos de mi infancia/niñez/adolescencia y, a la vez, los mejores hermanos que haya podido tener- estaban de pie, aplaudiendo para luego levantar sus pulgares, mirándome con orgullo y aprobación.

Grandísimos idiotas ¿qué haría sin ustedes?

De un momento a otro, mis pies dejaron de tocar el piso y me encontré aprisionado entre los brazos de mi ahora esposo... mentira, el imbécil me había puesto en uno de sus hombros como si fuera un bulto cualquiera. Era obvio que lo insulté, puteé, pateé y forcejeaba gritándole que me baje sin éxito alguno.

Al parecer, los años le habían dado el conocimiento necesario para saber lidiar conmigo. Necesito buscar nuevas tácticas.

A medida que cruzábamos el salón por la alfombra roja, no pude evitar sonreír al ver tan feliz a Alfred y a la gente que estaba allí, acompañándonos. Deseándonos lo mejor a medida que pasábamos por sus sitios... o bueno, que Alfred pasaba, yo sólo era el "paquete".

Al salir del templo, nos cayó la bendita lluvia de arroz, cortesía de Kiku y Elizabeta, quienes no dejaban de gritar que les mandásemos fotos de nuestra Luna de Miel.

Cómo si lo fuéramos a hacer.

Las cosas habían sucedido de la forma en la que menos había creído posible, habían pasado un par de años más desde esa noche para que ambos, de la forma menos romántica posible -como no, en una pelea-, nos hayamos gritado lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y en ese preciso momento tuviésemos nuestro primer beso y, a la semana, terminamos siendo novios oficialmente.

Patético ¿no?

Cómo sea, ya no éramos unos niños. Al tenía 19 y yo 23 y esta vez, ambos habíamos elegido hacerlo. Juntos...

Sentí el suelo bajo mis pies de nuevo y, cuando lo iba a insultar por enésima vez en aquel día, abrió la puerta del auto antes de que siquiera pudiese decir algo. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja y sentía que no podía enojarme con él. Ingresé al vehículo para que luego mi flamante esposo me acompañase en el interior dándome un beso pasional, de esos que no pueden ser dados frente a los demás...

No tardó mucho en que el motor se encendiera mientras ambos tomábamos nuestras manos con las emociones a flor de piel y sonriésemos por la vida como esposos que teníamos por delante...

Reí con ganas al oír las latas que sonaron al momento en que el auto se puso en marcha.

Así que el Bad Touch Trio había cumplido su palabra...

De ser así, la limusina en la que nos encontrábamos ahora debía tener un enorme letrero con una sola frase escrita repetida por Gilbert, Francis y Antonio en sus respectivos idiomas y, obviamente, en el nuestro… cumpliendo la apuesta que habían tenido con Alfred hace algunos años, respecto a que si alguna vez terminásemos casados…

¿Qué cuál era la frase?

"Happily Married"


End file.
